Trigon
Trigon is a demonic conqueror of dimensions, and is the father of Raven. Through his reputation, he became regarded as one of the fiercest beings in the universe. History Meeting the Teen Titans Trigon arrived at Titans Tower by travelling through an interdimensional portal. He knocked on the Tower's walls and began to recite his professions and titles until he was interrupted by Raven. Shrinking into a size suitable for the Tower's rooms, he quickly introduced himself by flattering the other Titans. Raven demanded to know the reason for his visit, but quickly bid him farewell before entering her room. Hurt, Trigon followed her through a portal of his own as the other Titans sympathized with the demonic conqueror. Upon entering Raven's room, Trigon attempted to tidy her books and shed light but Raven quickly undid Trigon's work. Trigon revealed his plans to take the Titans to eat pizza, but Raven refused as she knew that Trigon's reason for visiting the Tower was to get her to become fully demonic. He attempted to persuade her, but Raven rebuffed her birthright by claiming she didn't ask to be his daughter. Saddened by the outburst, Trigon exited the room and sat on the couch with the other Titans. He asked them who wouldn't like a father who can grant power, entrancing them. In order to convince Raven to embrace her destiny, Trigon granted Beast Boy the ability to shift into any object and Starfire the power to speak like an Earth teenager. He also gave Cyborg a dog head for a hand and made Robin extremely muscular while giving Silkie a pair of wings. 's demonic transformation.]] Trigon flew a kite on top of the Tower when Raven, having grown frustrated by her friends' acceptance of Trigon, informed him of her decision to oblige to his wishes. Trigon instructed her on the path to become truly demonic until he revealed that this would mean the death of her friends, shocking the Titans who realized that Raven was right about Trigon. Angered by her trick, Trigon transformed into his demonic form and was attacked by Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. However, Raven shrunk Trigon in size and cast him into an interdimensional portal, but suspected that he'll return for Thanksgiving. Father's Day neglected him, Trigon decides to destroy Jump City.]] After Raven neglected to give him a gift for Father's Day, Trigon returned to Earth with the intention of destroying it to harm her. He transported Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to the center of the Earth and shot fireballs at Jump City until Starfire gave him a hand-drawn drawing of Raven and Trigon. Touched by the gesture, he stopped his attack on Earth and promptly disembarked. Later, he returned to the Tower and gifted Starfire a kitten for being nice to him, but Raven promptly shooed him away. Starfire found him on a rock outside the Tower and invited him for a Silly Dance Party which he promptly agreed to. grows frustrated with Starfire and Trigon's bond.]] Trigon showed Starfire a scrapbook filled with pictures of Raven and explained the story behind each one, but Raven destroyed the scrapbook after telling him that she had changed. Trigon, however, snatched a picture from the air and explained to Starfire that it depicted the first time he and Raven tortured a demon together. Saddened, Starfire explained to Trigon that she didn't have a father figure in her life, and Trigon volunteered to fill the role, causing Raven to become jealous as she clutched a picture of her riding Trigon's shoulders. Raven eventually attacked Starfire out of spite and claimed that Trigon would simply hurt her. However, the two realized that Trigon had toyed with their emotions in another plot to get Raven to accept to her birthright. The demonic conqueror, who had witnessed the battle appeared before them and complained that they stopped when it was getting good. The two managed to transport Trigon into another portal, but he promised to see them at Thanksgiving as he spiraled away. Turkey Day mission Trigon arrived at Titans Tower by activating a portal in the elevator. He wishes the Titans a happy Thanksgiving, but Robin tells him he isn't welcome because he isn't on the seating chart. Teen Titans Go! comic series Raven visited Trigon one day and, after she denounced her birthright once again, he gave her a pizza infused with demonic possession to eat due to appearing thin to him. During a girl's only sleep over, Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Jinx participated in a game of MASH with Starfire being predicted to marry Trigon. As the game was written on a page of Raven's spell book, it summoned Trigon and he arrived to collect his bride. An eavesdropping Robin, however, attempted to confront Trigon, but the two were thrown out of the Tower for violating the girl's number one rule: No boys allowed. In turn, Trigon and Robin joined Beast Boy and Cyborg at a bowling alley where Trigon praised Cyborg on another strike before asking if he was cheating through his robotic technology which the Titan nervously denied. Personality Trigon depicts himself as a caring and thoughtful father, quickly earning sympathy from the Titans after Raven shuns him despite his supposed kindness to her. However, he revealed himself to be manipulative and cunning as he had granted the Titans powers and faked being a father figure to Starfire in order for them to pressure Raven into accepting him and her birthright. When angered, Trigon displayed violent solutions to correct his plans. After Raven revealed that she had tricked Trigon to reveal his true self, Trigon resolved to destroy them, including his daughter for the trick. When Raven refused to get him anything during Father's Day, he decided to destroy Earth to punish her. As a conqueror, he is ruthless and power-hungry and accepts these traits as shown through his various titles where he calls himself an enslaver. Despite this, he generally cares for Raven to a certain extent. He possessed a scrapbook of Raven and a great as he was able to provide a story behind each picture, showing that he valued the time with his daughter. Physical appearance Trigon is a muscular figure with blood red skin etched with black body markings around his biceps and torso. He has two sets of yellow eyes, horns, long white hair, and goat hooves instead of feet. He wears chain mail loincloth and similarly colored metal cuffs around his wrists. Abilities As a powerful demonic conqueror, Trigon possess several abilities to enslave others and wreak havoc on various dimensions. * Dimensional travel: Trigon is able to create portals to travel between dimensions. He also uses this for small-scale distances such as travelling between rooms in Titans Tower. * Levitation: Trigon is able to navigate by floating off the ground and through the air. * Power granting: Trigon is able to grant wishes and imbue others with magical abilities. He was able to give massive muscles to Robin, the ability to shape-shift into anything for Beast Boy, a dog hand for Cyborg, the ability to talk like an Earth teen for Starfire, and wings for Silkie. * Pyrokinesis: Trigon is able to harness his soul-self and make them into fireballs powerful enough to knock down skyscrapers. He is able to fire them as far as he wishes and in any direction. * Size-shifter: Trigon possess the ability to either shrink in size to accommodate the Tower's halls or increase in size to higher than the tower. * Telekinesis: Trigon is able to use his mind to move objects. When he does so, the objects are surrounded by a red glow. Relationships Raven Starfire .]] When Trigon arrived to visit Raven, he granted Starfire the ability to speak as an Earth teenager in order to gain her support and help him convince Raven into accepting her birthright. She did not participate in the fight against him. When Raven refused to get him anything for Father's Day, Starfire managed to stop his assault on Jump City by being nice to him. In turn, he expressed his gratitude by giving her a kitten and the two soon participated in a Silly Dance Party. Starfire admitted to Trigon that she longed for a father-daughter relationship and the two began bonding, causing Raven to become jealous. However, the two later discover that Trigon had purposefully toyed with their emotions, meaning that his bond with Starfire was simply a ruse to get Raven to accept her birthright. During a girl's only sleep over, Trigon readily accepted to marry Starfire after a game of MASH predicted that she would, but he was stopped by Raven. Appearances (dream) Season 2 Teen Titans Go! comic series (flashback) }} Gallery Trivia *He conquered his first dimension when he was a teenager. *According to Beast Boy, his breath smells like a fireplace. *Trigon has been mentioned more than any other character, being mentioned four times. *When Raven becomes completely demonic, she takes on an appearance, similar to Trigon's. *Trigon was the first of six major supporting characters from the 2003 TV series Teen Titans to appear on Teen Titans Go!. He was the second character overall to appear. *Trigon is one of two characters outside the Titans to be made into toys by Jazwares with the other being Silkie.